Mass Effect: i'm in the Game?
by yorkmanic89
Summary: my life was normal when i was playing mass effect with my friends until suddenly we found ourselves in the game. has this happened before in American games. if so, holy shit... talk about of what you Americans call it a trip to hell.


Mass Effect: I'm in the Game!?

New York, Manhanthan. 21:09 pm

A few knocks came from my door, i paused my game of Mass effect and went to the door and looked through the peekhole. It's Felix and Rachael. must be coming over i bought the first Mass Effect game. i opened the door and boy we're in shock to see me play it. "Dante, are you kidding me? since when did you playing sci-fi games!?" i shrugged. "since Felix started showing me those American games and so far i find it interesting." yes. i rarely played American games from Japan so this is something i'm getting used to. "Come in. i'm sure you're wanting to see how well i'm doing." Felix and Rachael went in my house and jumped on the couch but woke up my sister, Emile. "Oops. sorry, Emile." they both said at the same time which surprised me. "It's okay. i was going to wake up anyway." she stretched and went to the bathroom to go wash herself and sat down on the couch with me. as soon as i start the game... "Hm? hey look the console light is blinking blue. that's new. has that ever-" Unfortunally Felix was cut off when a huge flash came from my Tv monitor and for some reason we blacked out. has this ever happened in american games?! if so, Holy shit this is awesome. how wrong i was.

2183 ce Eden prime.

i wake up and felt dizzy. as soon as i managed to get my bearings, i look around and noticed i was in Eden prime. shit... not good. the surroundings made pretty much obvious that this was the start of the level of the game. i look around and noticed Felix and Rachael were getting up but where's Emile? Fuck... if she's get hurt i won't be able to forgive myself. what a hell of a way to start my day. however, i noticed something different of Rachael. from what Emile told me, the blue skinned alien race are called the Asari, right? "goddess. where are we?" huh? since when did Rachael started talking like that unless... oh great... Felix is still the same Human being nothing new there. "uhhh... Rachael?..." she looks at me confused. "what? what's wrong? you look like you just saw a ghost." she gives a confused to horrifyed look. "what? is something wrong with me?" I reach for my hand mirror from my inner hoodie vest pocket and refelected on her. "let's just say you just got a whole new look as you Americans call it." she looked at the mirror surprised. "holy shit... wow." however we gotten the time to admire the new appearance as we noticed a couple of Geths approching us with rifle drawn at us and started firing at us. Rachael and Felix took cover as i quickly started dodging they're bullets as i meleed one of the geths with my street fighting skills and punched his head off and quickly took his rifle and shot one of them in the head. when in a blink of an eye, Rachael did something called a biotic shockwave to knock all of them away from us. that terrifyed me. "Remind not to get on your bad side." Felix and Rachael got out of cover, grabbed the rifles, ran down the hill until we noticed a Turian(if what i saw is one) look around. me and my friends took cover behind a wall so we didn't get noticed. he kept looking around until he saw someone i don't ever want to see ever again. "Saren" I noticed Rachael gritting her teeth and cletching her fist and her biotic flaring. i signalled her to calm down and she calmed down. i peeked from the corner of the wall and noticed that Saren was about to point his pistol at the other turian until... "hey Asshole!" Emile? i saw what seemed like a female turian in light combat armor and pushed the other Turian out of the way. she then disarmed Saren kicked him back and pointed the gun at him. He growls and made a haste retreat. "Holy shit. was that Emile?!" we were about to go to what seems like Emile until The turian started pointing his rifle at us. "Who are you and what are you doing here!?" from the looks of his Armor i say he's from some sort of military. "whoa. calm down. we're not hostiles. but we can save the question until-" "Nihlus what's going on?" i turned and there he is. Commander Fucking Shepard and he looks abit like but without the rough beard and red eye(which i wanted to have on). no doubt this is paragon and little bit renegade Shepard. heh... so it begins. what have i gotten myself into


End file.
